


Let’s play a game Dream.

by Alicethedoll



Series: Of Deities And Entities [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Author is dyslexic, Body Modification, Chest themes, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSMP - Freeform, Evil Toby Smith | Tubbo, Fluff and Angst, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Hybrid Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs-centric, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Toby Smith | Tubbo, More Tags will Come Later, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Scary Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Tubbo is capable, Villain Karl Jacobs, Villain Toby Smith | Tubbo, Voices in the head go brrrr, basically villain Tubbo but he’s not a victim in this, because I liked that idea, body transformation, i gave purpled a bunch of dogs for a family, i guess, idk how to tag, maybe???, no beta we die like tubbo in the festival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicethedoll/pseuds/Alicethedoll
Summary: Tubbo wishes for dream to step down as god of this realm.Tubbo, a mortal, knows that he can’t win a PHYSICAL fight with Dream, a god, so they play game for the title.Game where they are the Kings of the board and the people of the smp are their chess pieces.“So dream, how about we play game to decide who will be the god of this world?”TW manipulation, themes of death and possibly more.Misspelling and Grammar errorsIt’s not really like chess since I don’t know how to play. So it’s loosely based off of it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, More will come later - Relationship, Nothing but canon, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Of Deities And Entities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199012
Comments: 51
Kudos: 207





	1. Prologue - Kings

**Author's Note:**

> I remember when they were making the chess club Dream and tubbo played a game, and they joked about the winner gets the smp.  
> And I wanted to write some villain tubbo but he’s not a victim.

“YOU want to ME to step down as god?” Dream cackles. He couldn’t tell if Tubbo was kidding or not. 

“yes.” Tubbo’s Answer was short and simple. Dream stop and look at Tubbo, he was serious.

“How? You can’t win a fight against me, God! You puny human!” Dream practically wheezed at the thought. 

“You just a pawn! A yes man! How do you think you could win? And say if you do, who would be god of this world? You? Don’t make me laugh!” Tubbo only smiles at this.

“I figured you would say that, that why I have deal for you.” Dream pauses, Dream was expecting for Him to be scared, shaking, stuttering in fact! But was calm, SMILING even. THIS caught dreams attention.

“Oh what is that?”

“A game of chess in a sort” dream’s mask empty smile stares down at Tubbo. Tubbo seeing that he was Dream’s fully attention he continues. 

“We are the Kings, and everyone else is our pawns and pieces of some sort.once we back other into corners to point that they can no longer play, whether that be killing off all the pieces, Turing all the pieces against the other king, stuff like that. WE ourselves can not kill the other king, and would say we can’t send other pawns to kill the other king immediately give or take a week or so after the game starts. We can not tell anyone about the game or the deal.” Tubbo finishes. This was unexpected. tubbo, the innocent and sweet pacifist, talking about manipulation and killing others. Dream almost said yes, just to see what happens, but he stopped himself.

“And What do get out of this if I win?” Tubbo without out beat replied.

“Then I’ll do anything you like, kill Tommy, Betray everone, or be your spy. Basically your own personal pawn, no question or fighting back, and I can’t go back on this once the deal is made.” Tubbo was right once they make the deal, neither can go back on it. it’s like dealing with the devil. A deal with a god is bound by magic. The magic keeps them for breaking the deal. Why Tubbo wanted to be god, Dream doesn’t know. Dream hates not knowing. 

“well?” Tubbo holds out his hand. 

“So dream, how about we play game to decide who will be the god of this world?”

Dream took Tubbo’s hand and with a firm handshake and magic that blazed through the room as two Markings as the shape crowns appear on both forearms. 

The game has started.


	2. Chapter 1 - first move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Pieces was taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter today! Sorry! I had to do so much research today about character relationships for This.

To say Tubbo was excited was an understatement. It’s been two days since the game has started, the two have been picking out their pieces. Tubbo looked down at the paper that listed the so far chosen pieces.

_Black:_

_King: Tubbo_

_Queen: ???_  
_Rook: Eret & “Karl” _

_Knight: Tommy_

_Bishop: ghostbur & Philza _

_Pawn: Foolish, Jack Manifold, Quackity, Fundy_

_White—_

_King: Dream_

_Queen: George_

_Rook: Ponk & Punz _

_Knight: Sapnap & Purpled _

_Bishop: Puffy_

_Pawn: Niki, Alyssa, Skeppy,_

Tubbo smiles, so far so good. He was pleased. Each pieces will be recognized by a marking on their forearm. The marking shows their role and what court they belong too. this was part of the deal that they have staple out, lucky for deals with gods stuff can be changed if both parties are okay with it. So far they were tied in numbers, of course, that it won’t stay for long. Tubbo Quickly hides the list as the door to his office opens. “tubbo? You here?” quackity and Kale walked into the room confused. Tubbo smiles at them. “Yes! Yes! How are you both?” Quackity gives tubbo a look befor looking at Karl. “I’m doing fine! Thank you for asking.” Karl replies happily. Quackity sighs as they both sit down. “I’m doing good, why did you call us here?” Tubbo fakes a frown and sighs. “Right, so, you know Dream? And how he Destroyed L’Manberg? Our home?” Quackity and Karl nods confused, what was tubbo getting at? Tubbo looks down, “struggling” with his words, like almost hurts him to say this. Almost. “I have been hearing some rumors that Sapnap and Dream have been hanging out and been helping each other. I was wondering if this was true. sense, you know, you're his fiancés .”

Quackity and Karl both paused taking in the info that Tubbo just gave them. Tubbo studied their faces as they realized what he was saying. Quackity face started out confused and then turned angry. While Karl’s face turned saddened and his eyes spoke of betrayal, almost like he wanted to cry. Quackity quickly got up and grabbed Karl. “Sorry tubbo, we need to go.” And with that they left as the door closed behind them. As their footsteps fades away Tubbo’s frown turns into smiles as he brings out his list. He smiles down at a name scribed down.

_Sapnap_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m try to update everyday so if it’s been four days with no update feel free to yell at me. Trust me it will help me remember and feel motivated.


	3. Chapter 2 - Second Move

Dream was pissed. Why didn’t he see it before? How did he let Tubbo place a loophole in the deal? It was smart, but stil, he feels angry with himself. He let a CHILD trick him!

No, he didn’t trick him. He just, was testing the playing field. Yeah. That’s it. 

But the god was still angry.

Why wouldn’t he be? His eyes burned draggers into a peace of paper. 

_Black:_

_King: Tubbo_

_Queen: ???_

_Rook: Eret & Karl _

_Knight: Tommy & Sapnap _

_Bishop: ghostbur & Philza _

_Pawn: Foolish, Jack Manifold, Quackity, Fundy_

  
  


_White—_

_King: Dream_

_Queen: George_

_Rook: Ponk & Punz _

_Knight: Purpled_

_Bishop: Puffy_

_Pawn: Niki, Alyssa, Skeppy_

He had thought that his court was people he knew he could control Easily but when he whispered to Sapnap to meet up, to, you know, keep his influence on Sapnap, he was quite surprised when Sapnap said that they weren’t on speaking terms. Dream knew everything about Sapnap, he was there when Bad, his father, was busy (which was a lot of the time). He was like his older brother! It almost hurt Dream, Again almost. It would hurt past Dream. 

_Worldly desires and connection will lead to your doom._

_Worldly desires and connection will lead to your doom._

_Worldly desires and connection will lead to your doom._

Dream was even more shocked when he saw Sapnap piece marking. Sapnap, Knight piece was still on his forearm, but what was a marble white, now an inky back. He didn’t know that’s was possible! But here was Sapnap, in the wrong court. 

Dream thought about it. How? And why? Want did Tubbo have that made Sapnap which sides. What did Tubbo day to Sapnap to make him appear as the bad guy? _Did he remember? No… he couldn’t have._ Dream shook that thought out of his mind. Dream thinks more and more, staring down at the list, and then it clicked. Karl and Quackity.

_Oh that was a dirty trick._

Of course, It was because of Karl and Quackity. Sapnap was always weak when it came to them. He would spend hours talking about them. He often stopped what he was doing for them. They hold his heart in their hands. Tubbo used that. Tubbo claimed Karl and Quackity for his Court, both Of them.

It wasn’t surprising that Quackity was part of the black court. He was a member of L’Manbergs cabinet and was Tubbo’s right hand Man when Tommy was exiled. Plus, Dream wouldn’t be able to get him part of his court if he tried. The court pieces have to actually like the king for them to be part of it, otherwise the pieces wouldn’t follow orders. Quackity Hated Dream from day one. So that was a no go. 

But Karl? He didn’t realize he have a side. He just picked the side that probably made others think good of him or might put himself in power. That’s what Dream thinks anyways. It’s hard to tell for Karl. He was hard to read. And honestly was just only really around Dream when Sapnap was there or was giving tours to passing travelers. Karl was hard to read but he was harmless in Dream’s eyes. 

And Tubbo use that fact that he has both of them part his Court to break Sapnap away from the King’s Words only to fall for the other King’s. Tubbo used the Fact that they were in love against him. Something Dream can’t really do because of Quackity. 

This only pissed dream off more.

_Wait...Actually._

_Nevermind._

Dream could just do the same, couldn’t he? Now who to go for? Dream’s eyes move around the page, looking for his victim. If Tubbo would use Bonds against him, So would he. Dream though as his eyes landed on scribbled out name. 

_Tommy_


	4. Chapter 3 - Don't forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> How are we feeling about ranboo’s latest stream?
> 
> :)

Time is such a fickle thing. One step can change the whole timeline. Not even the God of this world can't even control it.

Although, the Dream won't be in power forever.

Karl should know, he helped with the game. 

Of course, Karl knows of the game! He helped set it up. He was even the one to suggest the game to Tubbo! Karl of course knew the risk to cover up his court marking with something physical. If someone places attention on it, Dream would know. That would blow his cover. He can’t have that. For their plan to work he needs to stay hidden. Karl knew the best outcome.

He needed to. 

For them. 

Karl looks around in his hidden library. Books cover the walls and floors making it seem smaller than it is. Lanterns hang from the ceiling with Chains that move side to side slightly. A lit candle sits on top of a desk in the middle of the room. Books were scattered on top of the desk as well. Karl stares at the flickering candle before sitting down at the desk. Karl looks down at the desk, An open book stares back. Karl takes a deep breath as he reads the very familiar handwriting.

  
  
  


_ There is a reason for everything _

_ Dream can't be good of this world  _

_ There can't be the only one God  _

_ Do it for them. _

_ Don't forget. _

  
  


Karl lets out a shaky breath as picks up a quill and inks it. Karl pauses for a moment before writing underneath the already dried letters.

_ I won't fail. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also updates during the weekends will be a bit shaky.
> 
> And I have a question for my readers:
> 
> Who do you think will end up in which courts? And sense courts can change who do think will change courts? Any other theories?


	5. Chapter 4  - Predator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a bit and that it's short! School is being a pain. also slight gore warning and fighting.

A week after the game started there was a temp on Tubbo’s life.

It was supposed to be a normal day for Philza. He woke up, fed the bees, and then it happened.

A tug.

Philza felt himself being brought to somewhere by his own body. Walked to quant Snow town. Philza Perch up on one of the trees, watching the snow town as the people scurried around. Then philza saw tubbo come out of his house.

_Ah, that’s where he’s been._

Philza’s eyes followed Tubbo for a bit before, looking around. Something moved from the corner of his eye, but when he turned to see it, there was nothing there. Philza sits up straighter up the tree, his Predatory instinct kicking in. Philza’s eyes focused as he scours the area. His eyes flicking between the trees and snow. What feels like entirety for philza only seconds passed around him. His wings slow get ready to tag off as he draws his sword.

_ There. _

As fast-moving blur moves towards Tubbo, philza shots down from his perch like a slingshot. His sword coming up to block Punz’s Sword from landing on Tubbo. Tubbo falls onto the snow with a yelp. Looking up to see inky black wings with white feathers poking out blocking his view.

Punz looked shocked but quickly recovered, moving so he could strike again. He swings towards philza seeing that he had to get rid of him first, but Phil was quick on his feet, dodging and coming back with another swing. He hit Punz in the shoulder but left himself open for Punz to gab at him into his side. They both step back for a moment before going back at it again.

Philza eyes gleamed as his sword, his talons, cut up his prey, feeling little to no pain yet. they traded blows over and over again, neither of them standing down. Both of them fast on their feet. They circled each other, once awhile stepping back. 

Punz and Phil stepped back again and got ready to start again when a rock collided with Punz’s face throwing him off as Philza comes at him. Philza plunges his sword deep into Punz’s chest. Staring dead into his eyes as his prey life drains out of him for the first time. philza smiles as Punz’s eyes were filled with fear. Dear of death.

_ Oh, how missed that. _

Phil pulls his sword out of Punz letting him fall into the snow. the blood now gushes out, painting the snow crimson. Phil stepped back to look at where the rock came from. Tubbo has held another rock ready to throw to protect himself. Phil looks back as Punz’s body turns to dust.

**_Punz was Slain by Ph1LzA using Philza hiasobi benihime_ **

The land fell quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Predator bird hybrid Philza go brrrr  
> Also, I have no idea how sword fighting works. Anyways, theories? Please comment on them, I love reading comments.


	6. Chapter 5 - Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of updates, Kinda sick rn.
> 
> Anyways, if a made a Spotify playlist for the book, would you guys listen to it?

Something was wrong.

Ranboo knew that. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Thinking in his book didn’t match everything thing else but he ignored it. It was the voice messing with him.

And then the death message ringed throughout all the lands communicators. 

_ Punz was Slain by Ph1LzA using Philza hiasobi benihime _

  
  


That really made him pay attention to it. The land of The SMP fell Silent. Punz, the practically immortal mercenary, was killed. By Phil no less. Ranboo knew that Phil doesn’t kill or attack people out of random. He has to have a reason first. 

_ Something was off. _

_ Something was wrong. _

_ So very wrong. _

  
  


Ranboo took a breath as he looks down that the water. He pauses before jumping into it. He gives his eyes a moment to adjust before swimming over to a hole under the water. He grabs the edges of it and uses it to push himself into the hole, taking a deep breath as air rush into his lungs. 

Ranboo gets up from the floor and looks around, the ceiling was dripping with thick purple liquid. Signs cover the walls. Ranboo didn’t bother to read them. He practically memorized them at this point. Ranboo Stared down at the Slightly waterlogged jukebox laying in the middle of the floor.

“So you came. Took you forever.” The voice rang out snapping Ranboo out of his trance. The voice sounded like Dream but hoarse. Ranboo looked around, even though he knew that no one was there. Out of Habit, he guesses.

“yeah, yours right. something is going on, I’m here to listen.” Ranboo never in this life thought I was gonna listen to the voice but… something deep inside him told him to listen.

“Oh really? Took you long enough.” Ranboo opens his t protest but so voice quickly cut him off. 

“Read your book.” That caught Ranboo off guard. Read it? Why would he need to? He mostly Skims around for what he’s looking for. Ranboo opens Do Not Read, reading it slowly. Everything seems normal.

_ Dream is now in Prison. He was planning to kill tubbo, Punz got a bunch of us together and led us to dream before it was too late. Dream said he blew up the Community house. Why? _

_ What…? _

That’s not what he remembers. Well, his memory was poor so that wasn’t a good thing to base off of. Plus Dream probably got Bailed out. He kept reading.

nothing.

It doesn’t say anything about Dream getting Bailed or anything. The last few entries mentioned Dream still in the prison. 

_ What’s going on here? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any theories 👀? Would love it read them!


	7. Chapter 6 - Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled is not sure what he is, but he's fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my dear friend who inspired this.
> 
> Also I did make the playlist the LPAGD playlist as well as just regular dream smp playlist Because why not?  
> LPAGD playlist   
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0tvqHX9YSEFyUl2mO080Sn?si=xJs8XQ1sT4Ck08EKPCjrUQ
> 
> Dream smo playlist  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6WcjTtpTV4TiXqlYYUQJk9?si=_r-fAcZKSBWe27FXcZIt9g

Purpled wasn’t sure about what he is.

He never was. He was human, or somewhat human. But there was something else. Humans don’t have feather the grow off his skin, that poke and make it Itchy, that makes him bleed the longer that they are there. They felt wrong but not. Both sides clashing for control. It was exhausting. Purpled never told anyone. But he had a feeling that Ponk knew something was up. 

_**Don’t tell him!** _

_**He’ll hurt us!** _

_**Ponk safe!** _

_**Dream bad!** _

_**Don’t tell anyone!** _

_**They’ll hurt us!** _

_Oh gods they’re loud today._

Purpled can feel the movement under his skin. he was used to it. Purpled bites his lips as the voices freak out over the thought of Ponk knowing, he could feel them moving, their yells ring in his head. He was scared, and sometimes it is hard to tell want was his thoughts were or was it the voices. Maybe the voices was his thought? That was a scary thought.

_**Chirp!** _

_**Chirp!** _

_**Chirp!** _

_**Tweet tweet bitch!** _

_**Caw caw!** _

_**Chirp chirp!** _

_ Oh, fucking hell! Your not birds! Just because I have feathers! My god! _

Purpled scratches at some of the new feathers growing. He was constantly fighting with them. He had to wear so loose clothes and bandages all the time. Purpled sighs as takes of his hoodie. Too tired to fight with the voices about them being birds.

Purpled undoes the some of bandages and loosens others. Some small grey feathers fall to the floor. The feathers that grow off of him often are shades of grey sometimes white or if he’s lucky a shade of grey Purple.

Purpled, hums trying to calm himself from the pain he was about to experience. He runs his fingers through his hair as his dogs get up and walk others, sensing his distress. 

_**Doggos!** _

_**DogChamp!** _

_**Echo is a good boy!** _

_**DogChamp!** _

_**Puppies!** _

_**doggggs!** _

Purpled smiles, he found out that dogs make the voices calm and happy. So he found the pack where he got DogChamp and took all of them in, now he got like five dogs. He’s not upset about it though. He has someone to talk to now. Does really like being around people anymore, the voices get loud, and often wants him too bad things when he’s around people. So, he alienates himself with his dogs, expecting Ponk. The voices like Ponk.

  
  


Purpled sits down on the floor, before ruining his hand through his hair again, trying to find and memorize where some of the feathers have grown up there. God, they grow fast. Purpled hums as he locates a feather and works on it, it stings as he wiggles it side to side, loosening it. If he moves too fast it hurts more and causes lots more bleeding but if they stay for so long they just get itchy and sometimes would bleed. 

Purpled let out a small inhuman that sounded like a mix between a click and purr, as the stinging stops and a small g feeling of relief from where one of his feathers was once there. He drops the light grey feather on the floor as moves to work on another one. The sounds the Wolves would comfort him as slowly pull the feathers out of his head and relief and calm flood over him.

He wouldn’t honestly change anything about his life.

_”dad? Where are you?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think purpled is?  
> Also I got inspired by the character Lucky form the Third Eye SMP for the voices, and the behavior of the voices. 10/10 series!  
> If you have theories or questions don't be afraid to ask! I love reading the comments!


	8. Chapter 7 - Seeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in a little writer's block, if you have some ideas for the story or maybe a one shot(I might be starting a a one shot book) please comment it so below!

Dream is angry and surprised 

  
  


Phil, a member of The Arctic Syndicate, took Punz’s first life when he was Ordered to kill Tubbo, the “leader” of showchester.

Dream wasn’t sure how Phil knew or got there but he was in the way. when he talked to Punz he said that that it was a blur that came down from the trees. 

_ Fitting. _

Dream was very confused. He does like being confused.

Awhile Tubbo has been busy with SnowChester, he has been slowly getting closer to Tommy. He knows Tommy will trust immediately you once show him enough kindness. Tommy getting show kindness about a side of Sam or Tubbo doesn’t happen often. Maybe once in a while, but Tommy has burned so many bridges, it’s was easy pickings. And it would get Tubbo good. Tubbo clearly still cared about things.

Tommy was most definitely one of them. 

Dream needed to plant seeds of distrust in Tommy, so he could only rely on him.

_ After all, He still needs someone loud and bash to takes sapnap’s place. _

  
  


But that isn’t the problem right now.

The problem right now is the syndicate, and why is it allying with a government. So dream decided to make a little visit. So here he was, techno staring down at him, watching his movements. 

The syndicate was made of a Predator-like hybrid. The members are Techno, Phil, and Ranboo. Small, but powerful.

“So you gonna—“

“Why are you here Dream?” Techno cuts him off. 

_ Rude. _

“We need to talk because I am very confused.” Techno lifts a brow. It wasn’t every day that dream admits to him being wrong nor confused. Techno steps to the side to let Dream In which dream gratefully took to get out of the wind.

“Is Phil here?” Dream asks, looking around and leaning on the chest.

“Out.” Dream Tilts his head but he knows techno won’t tell him. Dream signs hearing the dogs bark from the kennel next door. Techno’s eyes never leave him, watching every step and move he makes.

“So, I’m guessing you got the message. For Punz’s death” Dream watches as techno straights up a bit. Techno gives Dream an Inquisitive look. 

“What about it? Are gonna try and kill Phil because of it? Because I won’t allow you to, Phil doesn’t attack unprompted, he never swings first.” Dream could feel the Piglin’s eyes bore into him. Dream sighs and shakes his head. 

“Apparently that’s not what happened. I talked to punz about it. I didn’t send Punz after Phil, I had no reason to” Dream looks up at techno. “But tubbo on the other hand.” Dream smiles under his mask when he saw Techno shifts 

“Do you know that Tubbo is the head of a little Nation he’s made? I sent Punz to, know you, but Philza came out of nowhere and attacked him, and protected Tubbo.” Dream could see the cogs turning in Techno’s brain, trying to come up with some sort of explanation. After a few seconds, Dream sighs and gets up.

“It seems you don’t know the motive either. I would suggest you find out, or Philza won’t be The angel of death anymore.”

And with that dream waltzed out of the house, leaving Techno, alone, with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any theories? Head canons? Anything you just wanna say? Comment it down! I love reading your guy’s comments!


	9. Chapter 8 - Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled is in pain.
> 
> But something is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW body Transformation

Purpled wasn’t okay.

Something changed, he’s been trying to ignore it but he can’t anymore. The feather has been growing faster and even getting irritated if he just pulled softly,  like his own body was scolding him.

Purpled was laying on the floor unable to get up due to the amount of pain he was in, his shoulders his and his back screamed in pain as Surgeon of white-hot pain flow through his body as he felt his muscles and bones twisting and shifting. 

Purpled Bites down harder on his arm trying to not scream, he can’t let anyone see him like this. Purpled open one of his eyes that he didn’t even know was closed, looking around for something to help. His eyes spot A piece of the mirror he knocked down from the wall when the pain hit him.

He reached for it as best as he could, biting down harder on the other arm. He could feel his teeth breaking through his hoodie and digging into his skin. The pain worsened every move he made but he was determined. He wanted what was in his back out. Now. 

_‘Almost there’_ , he thought to himself too scared to open his mouth. He could feel his fingers tips brushing against the glass shard, he could barely focus on the voices over all the pain but could feel the wiggling sensation under his skin every time they talked. He scooted a little more and then finally for what felt like an eternity he grabbed the glass piece, not caring if cut him and he raised it to stab his back dig out want was causing so much pain and—

**_Stop._ **

Purpled froze and looked around to see where that voice came from. It couldn’t be one of his voices, they were more like lots of whisper than voices but this one was loud and clear, like it was with him. Part of him. It scared him. The pain being pushed to the back of his mind as fear took over.

**_You need to stop fighting it._ **

**_Let do what the body needs to do._ **

**_Put the glass piece down._ **

**_Trust the Process._ **

The fear purpled was feeling washed away as the voice talked calmly to him. The overwhelming feeling of safety and trust flows for him as he puts the glass piece down. The voice wasn’t here to harm him. The voice felt _familiar_. He doesn’t know how, but it does.

  
  


He doesn’t feel scared anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any theories? Or suggestions? I love reading your guys Comment!


	10. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponk is worried for purpled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters updates might be a week to a day apart, Sorry! I have very busy with school!

Ponk was worried. Very worried.

First Punz’s Death and now Purpled.

It’s been a week since Punz’s death and Purpled has been out more than he has in the last month. And he’s been Actually Going to talk to people! 

Well, that sounds worst than it really is. But like purpled is so very antisocial, he straight up only gets out when he has to walk DogChamp! Now he’s been walking multiple Straight up Wolves almost every day, Ponk didn’t know Purpled hand more than two Dogs! 

Ponk was getting really concerned about Purpled’s sudden mood change. This wasn't normal, and something was up with purpled, not to mention that he’s been wearing his hood up and thick baggy clothes, even though it was scorching hot outside. Heck, he was wearing more bandages than usual!

Purpled has always worn baggy clothes and bandages but he usually wore his lucky hoodie around his waist during days like this. 

So Ponk was gonna ask what’s up. He’s not gonna just dance around the subject. 

Ponk knocked on purpeld’s door, his chest filled with confidence that waivers slightly as the door open up to see a very cheery Purpled and mess house.

“Oh hello, Ponk! How may I help you?” Purpled asked as he steps to the side to let Ponk in. Ponk steps in to see the floor were covered with grey to white feathers and dog hair, there was a faint smell of blood in the house. Ponk was so a lot more worried.

“I didn’t know you had birds,” Ponk asked, Purpled smile flatters so a second before he walks to the kitchen. 

“Do want anything to drink? Tea?” Ponk was confused, Purpled doesn’t like Tea. Ponk follows Purpled into the kitchen. Ponk takes a deep create to collect himself before speaking.

“What’s up with you? You seem so different? Your suddenly social and talking to everyone. You used to barely leave your house!” Purpled smiles more as he starts up the kettle.

“I know right?! It’s great! It’s been so quiet! I can talk to people without it being so loud and overwhelming! I can hear my thoughts!” 

What? 

Ponk’s confidence crumbles all in one fair swoop. Was Purpled ever okay? Was he in trouble and didn’t tell anyone.

“What? What are you talking about? Is it being loud? What being loud?”

“The voices! Oh my god, Ponk I couldn’t tell anyone because they would get out of hand. He’s deafened them! It’s been so long since I could think for myself. It’s so quiet, it’s been lovely! Ponk I can talk to someone without it’s being loud! Or them chanting for death or pain! I haven’t had a headache in so long!” 

Purpled rambles as Ponk is trying to process what was being said. _Purpled Hears voices or well Heard? Why didn’t he tell him? What was going on?_

_ Wait did he say He? _

“Purpled, did just say he? Who is this he?” Ponk grabs purpled shoulders, shaking him out his rambling. Purpled pauses, starring off as he whispers something under his breath, Ponk could only make out bits and pieces.

_ “Was… okay….. he’s fine…… no…… it’s safe?...... Alrighty.” _

Purpled smiles and faces back to him.

  
  


“Tutele.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was your day readers? Any theories? Or just say! I love reading your comments.
> 
> I also mind voting for something 
> 
> Would you guys like chapter In
> 
> Ranboo’s POV  
> Or  
> Punz’s POV
> 
> The most voted will be written first and then the second one.  
> Also I have another book where I talk about Au’s theories and others stuff and might be writing oneshot about those aus! Please talk a look at it!
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


	11. Chapter 10 - Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punz is Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punz might be a little OOC sorry!  
> And TW// Hurt no Comfort. Talks of character death.

Punz felt numb

But was in so much pain at the same time.

  
  


Death wasn’t supposed to feel like this! I he remembers Sapnap telling him how Hohn dying felt like. It wasn’t like this. 

It felt wrong.

And so painful.

Punz was looking around for a health potion in his base. Every movement shot pain in his chest, like small pieces of needles stab into his lungers. After death, the pain was supposed to go away. once you die the pain goes with it. _Why was he in so much pain?_

At first, Punz thought it was something else, maybe he was just Experiencing very bad heartburn. That could happen when you respawn, but doesn’t happen often. But the pain didn’t go away, and that’s when Punz started worrying. Respawn Heartburn is only supposed to last at tops. Buts have been **a week!**

And then it hit him. The pain was where Philza took the finishing blow. 

This feels so wrong. It feels like this isn’t supposed to happen. Something changed, he was suffering because of it. The more I thought about very things, things didn’t add up. Maybe because he was in a constant state of pain. usual it isn't that bad, but it’s there, and hasn’t gone away. 

It felt like want very divine force that brings people back just haphazardly threw him back together, and there were just small missing pieces. That he was just some uncared for Roy being thrown back into the ring after a quick spiffing. The pieces of his being shake as barely fitting pieces trying and hold himself together. It felt like every bone in his spine was fighting not to fall apart.

It was so painful.

Punz has been dealing with the pain when gets bad with a healing potion. They help, but don’t fix anything. Punz dug through his chests looking for one of the aforementioned potions. The pain blooming more in his chest as he hurried himself. He lets out a silent “yes” as he finds one. He starts triumphantly until sees something in the reflections of the glass bottle.

A marking of White Rook piece on his forearm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, filler is over. Next chapter is Ranboo’s turn.  
> Anyways what do you think? Theories? Thoughts? Or just was your day? I love reading your guys comments!
> 
> Also I have a new book coming out, it’s gonna be a side thing and it’s Purpled-centric. And it’s takes place in a alternate universe and the game isn’t going on there and it’s got superheroes. But if you want purpled lore that might wanna check it out!


End file.
